


one thousand what ifs (and a trial)

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Alfred adalah perwujudan ketidakinginannya Natalya.





	one thousand what ifs (and a trial)

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  **Genre** : Slice of Life/Romance. **Rating: T. Other note: AU.**

Alfred adalah perwujudan dari ketidakinginannya Natalya.

Natalya tidak ingin seseorang yang terlalu berisik di dekatnya. Natalya tidak ingin seseorang yang sangat penuh optimisme—seakan tak pernah melihat buruknya dunia—mencuri-curi waktu berbicara di sampingnya. Natalya tidak menginginkan orang yang mencintai masa depan cerah berada di sisinya—seakan dia tak pernah memperhitungkan kemungkinan buruk. Natalya tidak ingin orang yang mengatakan pada seisi kelas bahwa kita bisa membangun peradaban utopis dengan politik—tidak, tidak ada kata seperti itu; kekacauan akan selalu ada mendampingin perdamaian.

Lalu seribu tidak-ingin lainnya.

* * *

Natalya membenci pekerjaan kelompok. Apalagi hanya terdiri dari dua orang. Jika tiga, ia bisa jadi bayang-bayang. Jadi pengkritik yang pasif-agresif lebih disukainya, daripada harus turun tangan bekerja, berkolaborasi.

Apalagi, pasangan acaknya adalah Alfred. Temanya tak kalah kurang ajar. Persetan dengan kajian sosial modern.

Rumuskan pendapat kalian tentang keluarga modern, prediksi perkembangannya, dan sertakan argumen ilmiah.

"Keluarga?" Alfred mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen di meja. "Esensial. Tahap pertama dalam sosialisasi. Akar bahasa dan pemilihan cara pergaulan. Ah, omong-omong, Natalya, kau berencana memiliki keluarga tidak, nanti, di masa depan?"

Mudah bagi Natalya menggeleng.

"Lho, mengapa tidak? Keluarga adalah tempat kau bisa membentuk suatu pola yang sesuai dengan impianmu. Di anak-anakmu, kau bisa membentuk pribadi yang kauinginkan, bahkan mungkin cita-cita yang sempat tertunda."

"Bagaimana jika anak kita membelot?"

"Maka biarkanlah. Dia adalah diri dia sendiri. Tapi punya anak tetap keren, kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang berasal dari dirimu sendiri dan tiba-tiba—wow, dia tumbuh! Dia menjadi seseorang yang bebas! Kita sudah membesarkan seorang manusia seutuhnya yang mampu membuat pilihannya sendiri!"

"Bagaimana jika kita merusaknya?"

"Selalu ada cara untuk memperbaiki sesuatu."

"Bagaimana jika permanen? Kegagalan, disfungsi, semua adalah salah kita."

"Anak adalah diri mereka sendiri, begitu, kan, yang kubilang? Maka tidak perlu sepenuhnya menyalahkan diri kita sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika—"

"Duh, Nat, tidak adakah frasa lain dalam hidupmu selain _bagaimana jika_? Hidupmu penuh sekali keraguan. Mana tahu kalau kita tidak mencoba, kan? Prediksi dan asumsi kadang bukanlah kenyataan. Satu-satunya kenyataan adalah saat kita mewujudkannya. Hm?"

Natalya memandang Alfred seakan ia bisa mengubah Alfred menjadi patung es di detik berikutnya.

Ekspresi Alfred melunak. Lembut seperti dia bukan Alfred yang biasa berkeliaran di sekeliling kelas dengan remah-remah burger atau kentang goreng di sekitar mulutnya. "Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di masa kecilmu, ya kan?"

Natalya menekuri buku yang masih kosong di antara mereka berdua. Dia seolah begitu saja membuka mulutnya, meski ragu beberapa saat, "Keluarga yang disfungsi merusak masa kecilku. Ayah merusak segalanya. Ibu meninggalkan segalanya. Anak-anak usia sebelas, sembilan, dan lima tahun harus bertahan di tangan-tangan orang lain yang keras."

Ketika melihat pada Alfred lagi, laki-laki itu menelengkan kepala. "Kautahu, Natalya, masa lalu memang akan rusak selamanya, tapi kau selalu bisa memperbaiki masa depan."

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal yang sama? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang tak pernah diajarkan padaku."

Alfred, anehnya, diam saja.

"Bagaimana jika aku hanya merusak segalanya?"

Sejenak, Alfred tertawa kecil. Masa bodoh baginya apakah Natalya akan tersinggung atau tidak. " _Bagaimana jika_. Begitu terus, ya. Tapi hal itu kedengarannya menarik. Aku bisa membacanya. Kau masih punya keinginan untuk mencoba, tapi kau takut."

Bibir Natalya terkatup seperti garis tipis.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan bilang _bagaimana jika_ , maka aku selalu suka _mari kita mencoba_."

* * *

Natalya terus-terusan berkeras hati untuk tidur.

Namun pikirannya membayangkan ekspresi Alfred saat berkata _mari kita mencoba_.

Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Kakaknya sekalipun.

* * *

Analisis masalah klasik hingga modern, terserahlah. Natalya benci melafalkan submata pelajaran yang bertele-tele begitu. Memandang wajah Pak Romulus apalagi. Memangnya dia tak pernah mencoba mencukur jambangnya hingga beres, ya? Dia selalu terburu-buru, barangkali. Tak pernah rapi. Menyebalkan, bikin mengantuk.

Belum lagi tugas-tugasnya yang membuat siswa kewalahan karena harus lompat-lompat di mesin waktu. Kenapa tidak ada perubahan nama Apollo saat diadaptasi ke Romawi dari peradaban Yunani? Jelaskan analisis kalian tentang persamaan pemaknaan Sungai Tiber pada Romawi Kuno dan Sungai San Francisco di Amerika Serikat modern. Apa filosofi Sungai Rubicon? Apa makna media sosial dalam mempertahankan nilai-nilai klasik? Bah.

Apalagi kali ini. _Tuliskan 'kemungkinan' yang akan kalian miliki di masa depan_.

Natalya tak punya ide.

Sampai kemudian alam bawah sadarnya mengingatkan bahwa dia sebenarnya punya satu ide yang masih cukup takut diungkapkannya.

Ditulisnya di buku. Sudahlah.

* * *

Saat dia membacakannya, Pak Romulus memandangnya dengan salah satu alis bergerak naik.

"Oh. _Kemungkinan: berkeluarga_. Jadi, keinginanmu adalah 50:50, Nona Arlovskaya? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi tidak ingin?"

Mata Natalya menyipit sedikit saat memandang balik si guru. "Ini adalah pergerakan dari tidak ingin menjadi ingin. Bukan sebaliknya."

Pak Romulus butuh waktu untuk menelaah, hingga kemudian dia mengerjap dan tertawa. "Oh astaga, iya, ada perbedaannya, ya. Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Maukah kau menjelaskan alasan 50% ingin itu?"

Mata Natalya menyapu sekeliling. "Karena di samping _bagaimana jika_ , selalu ada kesempatan untuk mencoba.

Di bagian depan, pojok, seseorang nyengir lebar.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: saya rasa saya sudah terlalu sering menjelaskan soal sungai rubicon, ya, hehe. ada di karya sebelumnya. sungai tiber, itu sungai yang mengalir di roma, italia. dan soal mitologi—apollo—yep, aspek dewa-dewi yunani yang diadaptasi ke romawi kebanyakan berganti nama bahkan kecenderungan sifat, tapi apollo namanya tetap.


End file.
